


london circa 2014

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil hear that gay marriage has been legalised
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	london circa 2014

He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

He can’t believe it’s real, watching the same footage on BBC News roll over and over again, watching the same little graphic slide of text underneath the images as his vision blurs and his head goes all fuzzy.

He’s hearing all the words being said, all the images being shown but his brain just can’t seem to comprehend that it’s actually, finally real.

Gay marriage has just become legal in the UK.

It’s a surreal feeling. It’s so weird and strange and exhilarating all at the same time.

Dan’s not sure how long he’s been sat here but his legs are starting to tingle from the pins and needles he’s given himself from sitting on his feet for so long, but he honestly doesn't think he could pull himself away from the TV even if he tried.   
  
He can’t believe this is actually happening. And he can’t believe this is all happening whilst he’s all alone at home.   
  
Of course, on the day that gay marriage had finally been deemed an actual real, important thing, something life changing and worthy of a celebratory, of course Phil had to be out of the house, getting his stupidly beautiful eyes tested by an even stupider optician… probably.   
  
Either way, Dan’s a little mad that Phil is getting air blown into his eyeball instead of freaking out beside him on the couch here at home. He’d texted him earlier and Phil had only texted him something quick, obvious that he’d been called in for his appointment with little to no time to truly express his happiness over the text.   
  
Which left Dan sat all alone in his apartment where he was glued to the TV screen watching people smiling with giddiness. A marriage had already been announced and it made Dan’s stomach do a funny kind of swoop as the realisation kind of hit him all at once like some sort of runaway train.   
  
So long now had Dan been fantasising of this day; so many of his many daydreams had he imagined a world where he’d be able to marry a man. He’d think about it, imagining the scenario of a big fancy wedding and the celebrations and standing up at the altar saying the words,   
  
_ “I do,” _ with a tear in his eye before he would lean over and kiss his man.   
  
It was the subject of pillow talk every now and then, but the scenario only existed in the world he’s created in his head where everything like that was possible, and he was free to do such a thing.   
  
But now it  _ was  _ real and the situation he’d kept inside his imagination for so long was no presented in front of him.   
  
His stomach twists and turns and he squirms in his seat.   
  
As much as they’d talked about, laughed and cried and gotten anxious and excited for the future, Dan didn’t want to get married.   
  
Not now at least. Still young and still unsure of the world, the news of gay marriage rights passing didn’t give him the spur to get up and book a wedding venue for the next weekend available like it might do for everyone else.   
  
He wonders what Phil is thinking, sat in his eye examination probably feeling awkward as hell. Dan wonders if Phil’s thinking about it, and then Dan pictures the sight of Phil walking to the jewellery shop that he knows is just around the opticians, and doing something stupid like buying an engagement ring.   
  
He thinks about it for a moment, before deciding that if Phil is to walk through that front door with a ring in his hands, he’ll eat the fucking thing before Phil even has a chance to get down on one knee.   
  
It’s something they’ve discussed before; the conversation of civil partnerships that had left a strange taste in his mouth whenever he mentioned it.   
  
It just didn’t fit right for them. Dan was into the whole romance scene, and the thought of signing something that didn’t give him the same rights as everyone else, didn’t exactly scream romance.   
  
They told themselves they’d wait and see where the world was at in a few years time, and now they were here, and Dan realises that this could and possibly would open up that door finally after being shut for so long.   
  
He’s so caught up in his own head he doesn’t hear the door opening until Phil’s stood in front of the TV, grinning ear to ear. He has a little plastic bag in one hand that Dan glances at with quick eyes before looking back up at Phil.   
  
“You better not propose to me, I swear to god Phil, I’ve already told myself that any ring you produce I’m going to fucking  _ digest  _ in my actual literal stomach, I swear.”   
  
Phil blinks at him, his smile falters for a moment before he’s bursting into a chorus of laughter, head tipping back and his bag rustles as his shoulders jump with each glorious sound of laughter that escapes him.   
  
Dan’s serious demeanour slips and he’s laughing too.   
  
“You moron,” Phil shakes his head once he’s composed himself. “I didn’t get you a ring.”   
  
Dan does a faux sigh of relief, heavy and dramatic. “Good. I do love you still, by the way,” he says as Phil starts to shed his coat off, chucking it at Dan’s general direction.   
  
“Oh, good, thanks,” Phil says sarcastically as he begins to rifle into the bag in hands.   
  
Curiosity gets the better of Dan as he leans forward to take a nosey sniff at what he’s come home with.   
  
“Oi!” Phil exclaims, yanking it away from Dan. “Greedy boy, this is my surprise,” he says, his lips curl around a small smile and Dan smiles back.   
  
“What did you get then? Rainbow flags? Body glitter?  _ Edible  _ body glitter?”   
  
Phil’s laughing until he stops suddenly and makes a face of disappointment.    
  
“Great,” he mutters with a shake of his head. “Now I really wanna eat glitter off your skin. Add it to my Amazon later?”   
  
Dan snorts a laugh as Phil goes back into his bag.   
  
“I got us some things to celebrate, nothing too crazy,” he says. He pulls out a bottle of wine and a large tub of haribo.   
  
“Phil,” Dan says flatly. “Did you get the haribo before or after gay marriage became legal?”   
  
Phil looks down at the tub and back at Dan. “After, of course,” he lies terribly. “Only the best for you, baby.”   
  
Dan laughs. This idiot is so incredibly endearing and he doesn’t even understand how he does it so flawlessly.   
  
“So it’s a wine and haribo night then?” Dan asks, reaching his hand out to take the bottle from him and read the label like he knows a clue about anything written on it. Phil passes it to him and gasps as he reaches back in the bag.   
  
“Almost forgot,” he says as Dan starts to read the little sticker on the wine which confirms it’s the cheap stuff they like to get drunk on. He looks up to see Phil holding up a little bottle of lube, looking delighted with himself.   
  
Dan’s face breaks into a grin. “Very appropriate,” Dan comments. “What kind?”   
  
Phil looks down at it and back at Dan. “The type you like to eat.”   
  
Dan chuckles heartedly. His chest is feeling very fucking full right now.   
  
“Ah I see,” he nods knowingly. “The haribo is for you, the lube is for me. Wine is for sharing?”   
  
Phil laughs as he moves out of the view of the TV and flops down on the sofa beside Dan and tosses him the lube.   
  
“Yep. I eat the haribo, you eat the lube and then I get to eat you.”   
  
Dan shakes his head. “Weird.”   
  
Phil just retaliates in a way that only Phil knows best; grabbing Dan’s hand and bringing it to his mouth where he pretends to chomp down on it with bared teeth.   
  
Dan pulls his hand away and pokes at Phil’s nose, making his face scrunch up in a way that can only be described as melt-your-heart adorable.   
  
“Take this wine to the fridge,” Dan commands him, holding the wine up and wiggling it once Phil’s stood back up.   
  
“Yes master,” Phil sighs with a terrible little curtsey.   
  
“Oi,” Dan stops him, stretching a leg out and poking his thigh with a socked toe. “Be nice, or no eating tonight.”   
  
Phil smirks. “I’ll eat whatever I damned want, thank you very much.”   
  
Dan raises his brows in surprise before they’re both making squawking noises at one another - a strange interaction to anyone outside their personal life, but otherwise totally and utterly normal.   
  
Phil leaves to take the wine to the kitchen, ready for later and Dan goes back to watching the news report.   
  
He may not have a family to call and tell, he may not have the confidence to text any of his small circle of friends and exclaim his happiness too - he may only make a small conspicuous tweet later on that neither confirms nor denies anything other than his support for the community he really is a part of, and he won't go parading on the streets on London in rainbow sequins and a flag above his head. He won’t even start thinking about marriage or proposals straight away.   
  
He listens to the sound of the plastic sweet tub being popped open and Dan sighs before giggling to himself.   
  
Sugar, sex and wine all with Phil was the perfect way to celebrate tonight, even if Phil was already starting without him.   
  
“Phil!” He calls out, and Phil comes back poking his head around the door, already chewing on a gummy.   
  
“Sharing remember? You pig.”   
  
Phil grins, swallowing down his mouthful. “Love you darling.”   
  
Dan bites his lip to stop himself from smiling back but it's rendered useless, especially when Phil is looking at him like that.   
  
“Whatever,” he croaks and looks away.    
  
Phil leaves the room, laughing to himself as he probably goes back to steal more treats.   
  
Dan listens to the news reporter tell stories of gay pride that sweeps through the nation at such important news, how this day will go down in history, a win for the gays, and Dan smiles.

It really is. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
